monstruo
by Cana'HtF
Summary: cuando ves a un amigo en problemas no sabes que es lo correcto si ayudarlo o dejar que tome sus propias decisiones, en esta historia pasaran muchas cosas, tanto tristes como felices, cosas esperadas e inesperadas.


(los personajes de Happy tree Friends le pertenecen a mondo media) advertencia los personajes pueden morir.

"monstruo"

El lado secreto de mí  
Nunca te lo dejo ver  
Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo,  
así que permanezca lejos de mí, la bestia  
Es fea, siento rabia, y no puedo soportarla

-.-.-.-skillet-monster.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca hizo caso de que algo malo en el pasaba, se lo repitió su novia y sus amigos, pero siempre culpo al estrés, se lo oculto a sus padres y ahora se arrepiente. Paso de ser una persona Grata y de querer ayudar a cualquier ser, a un renegado, encerrado en su casa, asta que su amiga Flaky decidió tomar asuntos por su bien

-¡por favor Flippy abre! –Gritaba una pelirroja afuera de la habitación de el peli-verde- solo quiero tu bienestar, mouse y Sneaky están preocupados al igual que Lammy, Flippy date cuenta de que estas mal –conforme le daba golpecitos a la puerta estos se asían mas toscos- Flippy..

-¡alejate de mi¡, ¡no quiero ver a nadie yo estoy bien! –se repetía el jovencito apoyado en uno de los rincones de su cuarto agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza con sus manos que contenían ese precioso liquido vital para la supervivencia mientras que en el piso yacía una navaja ensangrentada - me duele… ¡me duele!, ¡papa!, ¡mama!, ¡perdón! –solo por la mente de el muchacho pasaban recuerdos dolorosos en los que se culpaba-

-Flippy, tu no asesinaste a tu familia, ¡nadie te esta culpando!, ¡no te lastimes a ti mismo! –grita nuevamente flaky quien con todas sus fuerzas abre la puerta de golpe- te voy ayudar y si para eso tengo que sacarte cargando aunque mi cuerpo sea débil lo are! –grita la muchacha al observar a su amigo con la mirada ida en el techo con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo- se que es un trauma el que tus padres perdieran la vida… pero…¿Flippy?

-f..flaky…-la observa- a aléjate…e..el…q..quiere salir…y…m..matar..-la mira fijamente mientras que empezaba a perder control de su cuerpo y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un amarillo neón potente lleno de deseos de sangre, gritos, dolor, y suplicas, mientras su sonrisa crecía asta quedar en una mueca de felicidad enfermiza, esa solo le pertenecía a el ser que todo ser humano temia, Fliqpy-

-a despertado. –susurra la muchacha en un sonido casi audible mientras retrocede lentamente- es la única oportunidad que tenemos –sale rápidamente de el cuarto gritando- ¡chicos!

-¿A dónde va?, creí que quería jugar –ríe escalofriantemente el oji-amarillo mientras logra ponerse de pie- nadie se me escapa–se muerde los labios con sus potentes colmillos mientras comenzaba a brotarle sangre a la vez que la lamia y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida- Flaky.. ¿acaso no quieres ju..? –cuando se para en la puerta de la entrada no pudo evitar el dejar de sonreír al observar a amigos y algunos curiosos observando mientras un equipo de enfermeros y especialistas apuntaban con armas para evitar que tratara de escapar- ¿todos ustedes quieren jugar? –rie de forma divertida como si de un juego se tratase-

-te recomendamos que no hagas las cosas mas difíciles Flippy, por favor te queremos, debes de entregarte para que te puedan ayudar amigo –hablaba un peli-oliva con ojos de el mismo color- mouse y todos los que estamos aquí estamos preocupados por ti..

-por favor…f..flippy…escucha a s..sneaky…-suplicaba la pelirroja entre susurros- aslo por tu novia…a..aslo por mi…

-pero si no estoy enfermo ¿Qué no ven mi sonrisa? –deja mostrar sus colmillos- otra cosa, yo no me llamo Flippy, ese es el nombre de mi estúpido hermanito bueno para nada, yo me llamo Fliqpy! –grita algo enfurecido mientras baja el escalón de la casa que lo había visto crecer por dieciocho años-

-¡no te muevas! –gritaba un peli-marrón de ojos color miel, su nombre, mouse- de lo contrario tendré que dispararte –había cierto nerviosismo en este joven al apuntarle a uno de sus compañeros desde primaria-

-¿y lo harás? –dice el peli-verde con soberbia- no me digas que tengo que recordar que eres un cobarde bueno para nada y..-un silencio invadió todo el lugar al escuchar un disparo proveniente de un peli-celeste, había acertado, pero también lo había echo sin cuidado hiriendo al de ojos amarillos en una rodilla asiéndolo caer- maldito seas ¡LUMPY IDIOTA¡ -se quejaba Fliqpy de el dolor mientras se la sujetaba y un grupo de doctores se acercaban para controlarlo-

-creo que eso es todo –menciona el peli-celeste sonriendo abiertamente mientras escuchaba murmureos a su alrededor quedando como el héroe que había logrado controlar a la fiera de mirada penetrante y sonrisa maniaca- si nos esperábamos a mas pudo haber sido peor

-f..flippy…-lloraba la pelirroja sin poder encontrar consuelo-

-tranquila no llores ..

-¿Quién? –escucha una voz muy bien conocida por ella, era la novia de Flippy, Lammy- ... lo hirieron.. pero lo curaran y lo internaran por un tiempo..l..lammy lo siento no pude hacer que el fuera por su voluntad aun cuando me dijiste que lo cuidara…-la abraza mientras siente su corazón apachurrarse-

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI! –gritaba el oji-amarillo mientras era sujetado por una camisa de fuerza y encerrado dentro de un auto- ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS Y SIN CONSIDERACION! –los observa mientras sonríe abiertamente- y ustedes ¿eran mis amigos? –observa a mouse y Sneaky quienes lo miraban con tristeza- no soy mas que mierda –escupe mientras el auto daba marcha a lo que seria su nuevo hogar-

-tranquila señorita –mencionaba Lumpy a la peli-violeta quien tenia una mueca de tristeza- aremos lo posible por controlarlo y hacer lo posible por que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tal y como lo isimos con usted –le sonríe mientras se despide dejándolos pensativos-

-¿Qué pasara con Flippy?, se que el no dijo eso, el no es así..-mencionaba mouse preocupado- ¿Qué hemos hecho?, ¡lo condenamos a el infierno!

-no seas histérico Mouse –respondía Sneaky- podemos irlo a visitar y ver su mejoría, mientras hay que dejarlo todo a favor de los psiquiatras y especialistas, se que lo ayudaran.. además..no puedes estar mas triste que Lammy y Flaky..-voltea a observar a las mencionadas- ¿Lammy?

-estoy bien.. –decía con la mirada perdida y llena de tristeza captando la atención de Flaky quien la abrazo fuertemente-

-tranquilos chicos, me llevare a Lammy a su casa y la cuidare por un tiempo, ustedes por favor vallan a el centro de atención psicológica y psiquiátrica a informarse por favor, los espero en casa de Lammy

-esta bien Flaky, Mouse andando..

-se despiden mientras el cielo se comienza a poblar de un inmenso gris, señal de que habría una tormenta ese día, ese día asta entonces se quedaría en la mente de todos, cosas nuevas traería ese día, la pregunta es ¿Qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo continuare si es que agrada la idea de seguirlo, tratare de ser diferente y no basarme en lo que actualmente se espera, a través de fanfiction encontrare mi propio estilo de escribir x'DD (amste soy mujer) anteriormente tenia fanfics pero por problemas tuve que eliminarlos y ahora estoy de regreso con nuevas ideas, y esta es una de ellas, si les gusta por favor dejen revew si no, poes no hay problema, eso no apagara mi deseo de escribir :D_

_Se despide de ustedes_

_Okumura'Jess_

_Advertencia: tengo problemas de ortografía x'D!_


End file.
